Snoozles II: Boomerang Boogaloo
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Sometimes a single idea can lead into a grand, sweeping, epic tale. But other times, it's only good for a single crackish oneshot. And that's what THIS fic is for. Also, stuff that I started but could just never finish. [Sokka-centric, mostly]
1. Suiryuuno

**Snoozles II:**

**Boomerang Boogaloo**

An _Avatar the Last Airbender_ atrocity

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

_Sometimes a single idea can lead into a grand, sweeping, epic tale. But other times, it's only good for a single crackish oneshot. And that's what THIS fic is for._

* * *

**One:**

**Suiryuuno...**

Of the four elements, _Water_ is the only one with no animals to act as its benders. Earth has badger-moles, Air has sky bison, and Fire has dragons. But not Water.

Water has only the moon.

...or _does_ it?

...yeah, there's just the moon. BUT maybe if this and that were different, this is how it might have gone...

(okay, no, not really. this is just crack)

Sokka groaned miserably, slumping down on the floor of the canoe. His cheeks were puffed out, eyes white and cheeks a sickly green.

"_Hgerfblearghle_."

Katara huffed irritably at her older brother's antics, and she rolled her eyes as she used her waterbending to navigate their canoe through the treacherously shifting and grinding ice floes and bergs which cluttered the antarctic waters like the teeth or claws of great frost giants.

"Why on earth do you insist on coming fishing with me when you _know_ it will just make you sick?" she inquired, sounding nothing so much as _exasperated_ with her brother's nigh self-destructive pertinacity.

Sokka moaned in response, and Katara fancied that the miserable death rattle sounded almost something like the words _Men's work_.

Katara rolled her eyes.

"And you call yourself a _waterbender,_" she muttered under her breath. "Maybe if had just left well enough alone and_ accepted_ being born as a non-bender, you wouldn't have this problem. Gran-Gran _warned_ you what gaining the ability to bend would cost."

Again, he weakly retched out a series of grunts and groans and whimpers which sounded _vaguely_ like actual human speech.

_I was SEVEN._

Katara didn't _quite_ snort outright, but it was a close thing.

"And now you're fifteen," she said. "Yet you _still_ insist on coming with when I go out fishing." The (natural born) waterbender shook his head and sighed. "A person would think you'd have _learned_, by now."

Sokka just glowered at her, stubbornly defiant.

An Elementalist's one weakness, the weakness of one who gains their bending straight from the source, straight from the original benders, was transportation. _Motion sickness_.

Sokka knew this better than anyone.

But that didn't mean he couldn't be _infuriatingly stubborn_ about it.

* * *

In all fairness, though, there were also considerable upsides to being an elementalist.

Upsides like:

Sokka smirked when he saw the firebenders coming down the iron gangplank of their ship. Crouching down, he grabbed a sizable handful of recently fallen snow and brought it up to his mouth. With a muted crunching and slurping, Sokka ate the snow, letting it melt in his mouth before swallowing the resultant water.

He stood back up just as the Fire Nation soldiers were reaching the foot of the gangplank, just as they were stepping onto the ground.

This was Sokka's playing field, now.

He drew in a deep, _deep_ breath, leaning backwards and letting his cheeks puff out comically. He held this pose for a second or two.

Then he leaned forward and _exhaled._

"Unagi's... _**ROOOOAAAR!**_" he bellowed, spewing forth a torrent of rushing water from his mouth, taking the firebenders quite by surprise, judging by the startled exclamation that escaped from their death's head vizards as the water slammed into them and threw them back against their ship's prow.

Sokka laughed then, seeing the gobsmacked look on the face of the scarred teen who had appeared to be leading the soldiers. And then he grinned widely, and charged forward to join the battle. The rush of combat was singing in his veins, and a wild, gleeful expression was visible on his face as he proceeded to lay down some well-deserved whoop ass on the firebenders.

Aang, watching from the sidelines, blinked when he saw the tribesman hold his arm parallel to the ground, bent at an almost ninety degree angle at the elbow, and clothesline the surly, bald-headed teenager who appeared to be the enemy leader, water condensing around his arm to envelop it as he sent the full force of his momentum into that appendage.

"TIGER SEAL LARIAT!" Sokka howled with vicious delight as his blow threw Zuko backwards to join his soldiers, the water which had been enveloping Sokka's arm now slamming the prince into his ship's hull, then freezing him there.

And thus, Sokka drove back a Fire Nation raid all by himself.

"Woohoo!" cheered the tribesman, crowing victoriously and doing an impromptu victory dance as he watched the Fire Nation ship sail off into the distance. "Good riddance, you crummy ash-makers! Ha ha ha!"

* * *

The Blind Bandit groaned miserably, fighting back the urge to vomit all over the interior of Appa's saddle as they flew through the air on the back of Aang's animal guide.

"How are you not getting sick?" Toph asked her fellow elementalist, sounding rather like she was on her death bed as she leaned her back against him, clinging tightly to his chest (and finding herself rather liking the feeling of his strong body beneath her arms).

Sokka patted her comfortingly on the shoulder, giving the earth and metal elementalist a grin she couldn't see in unspoken commiseration.

He'd had the same problem himself, the first few times he flew on Appa.

"The key," he told her, "is that Appa is a _friend_, not transportation."

"That sounds like the _dumbest thing_ I have _ever_ heard," Toph groaned, cheeks an interesting hue that went rather well with the shade of her outfit.

Sokka shrugged.

"Eh, it works," he said dismissively.

* * *

Zuko beamed at Sokka.

Sokka scowled at Zuko.

"Big deal," said Sokka. "So you're a fire elementalist, now, and not just a fire_bender_. So what? I've been one for _eight years_."

"And I've been one for six!" supplied Toph.

Zuko's grin turned into a glower. Aang, standing next to him, shrugged.

"What?" said the former. "Doesn't it mean anything to you that the dragons _aren't actually extinct?!_"

"Ehhh," grunted Sokka, shrugging. "They said the same thing about devilfish, but I still managed to find one to became a water elementalist."

"And badger-moles are _everywhere_," said Toph.

"I'm sure there are more sky bison out there," Aang chimed in optimistically. "Appa _definitely_ isn't the last of his kind.

Zuko sighed.

These guys were _completely missing the point_.

There was just no impressing some people.

* * *

A/N: YOU KNOW, for the first time in years I remembered that I'd had a thing going with a Sokka-centric oneshot collection, and some recent reviews for it courtesy of zomgonozdinosaurs got me thinking to take another look at it, because I usually don't look that far back in my portfolio unless I am in a very masochistic mood.

There is a very good reason for that.

(so bad)

But I was still thoughtful, though, since while most of _Snoozles_ was complete garbage, it was still an interesting concept. And I have been very much on an ATLA and Sokka kick recently, so I figured it could be fun to give some of those old unused prompts a crack now that I am a considerably better writer.

But I also didn't want to bring Snoozles up to the forefront of my profile because while I never delete anything I nonetheless prefer to let the old, bad fics stay where they belong in the depths of obscurity. SO I DECIDED TO MAKE A CHEESILY-TITLED SPIRITUAL SUCCESSOR TO IT

_And this is why I don't write when I am off my medication_

Also, if you can't tell, the "elementalist" thing in this chapter is based off of dragon slayers in _Fairy Tail_. The seed for the idea behind this chapter came from FlashWally22, who I've been working with on this and that, here and there.

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	2. Blind Terror

**Snoozles II:**

**Boomerang Boogaloo**

An _Avatar the Last Airbender_ atrocity

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

_Sometimes a single idea can lead into a grand, sweeping, epic tale. But other times, it's only good for a single crackish oneshot. And that's what THIS fic is for._

* * *

**Two:**

**Blind Terror**

Rarely did Toph truly long for the ability to see. She didn't need it, not really. Her earthbending allowed her to make due just fine, as long as she was on the ground – and, really, why would she ever _not_ want to be on solid earth?

No, Toph just didn't see what was so great about sight – and, yes, she _was_ aware of the irony of this statement, thank you very much. No need to be an ass about it.

Really, though, there were only a few times Toph ever truly wished she could see. Only a handful of circumstances where she might honestly fall into a melancholy over her blindness. Only a handful of scenarios in which she might genuinely bemoan her lack of vision.

This was not was of those times.

As Sokka panted and whimpered next to her, crouching down beside her behind a crate in the warehouse, Toph resisted the urge to snort. It was dark – according to him, at least – and Sokka was helpless to find his way through the building.

Not that this affected _her_, of course, but there were extenuating circumstances.

For one thing, they were _apparently_ being stalked by some freakish-faced psycho killer. Not something that would usually bother her, of course – or even Sokka, if she was to be perfectly honest with herself – but, _again_, there were extenuating circumstances.

In Sokka's case, it was the fact that he was presently unarmed – the other council members did not appreciate him coming to meetings strapped down with weapons – and, of course, it was too dark for him to see and he just did not have Toph's aptitude for fighting blind. That, and he was perhaps still a little tipsy from the drinks he'd had at Narook's a few hours earlier.

In Toph's case, it was the fact that the fucker stalking them happened to be both smart and nimble enough to stay on top of the crates as he followed them, greatly mitigating her ability to track them. If the jackass would just set down on the floor, Toph could get a good enough bead on them to get them with the steel cable connected to a mechanical spool at the side of her metal uniform – a prototype armor that Sokka had designed for use by the metalbenders in Republic City's police force._  
_

Toph's expression darkened as she heard another light, scarcely audible _thump_ of feet against a wooden crate. Even with her sensitive ears, she could only barely hear it, and the damnable acoustics of this _damnable_ warehouse also made it impossible to discern the direction the noise was coming from. Her earthbending sense wasn't able to pick up anything, either, the vibrations being too muffled by the large crates for even her to pick up anything conclusive.

She heard Sokka hiccup next to her, sniffling just a little, and she could feel his usually strong frame trembling so weakly against hers.

"_Pansy_," she huffed, scowling faintly at her partner's frankly pathetic behavior. "Why don't you man up already?" she muttered. "This asshole isn't even that scary. He's no Combustion Man, or Azula."

"_Oh, aren't I?_" came an uneven, rasping voice from above them, and even Toph was a little bit startled. "If that's the case, then why don't you just sit down, relax, and _GO TO SLEEP?_"

Toph barely managed to sidestep in time, and she felt a sharp pain in her cheek as it was grazed by the blade of an expertly wielded knife.

She smirked.

"Nah, I'm good," she replied cockily, before using her metalbending to latch onto the prick's knife and swing it around to cut the hand that had been wielding it. The psycho spat a curse at this, and Toph stomped a foot down hard on the ground.

The earth beneath the crate drew back to create a gaping hole in the warehouse floor which swallowed the object and the person atop it, before instantly closing back up like sand flowing back into a pit, and their assailant found himself encased up to his neck in solid rock.

Toph smirked.

"Nice try, jackass."

Jeff the Killer swore.

* * *

A/N: So, after that first chapter, I figured that I might as well take some of the oneshots and ideas that I never got to finish, and just stick 'em up here so I can clear out doc manager, some.

This chapter has been in stasis for well over a month, at least, inspired by my MASSIVE creepypasta binge. While this started out okay, it kinda ended weakly, and I never really got around to doing anything more with it.

Seriously, though, the only thing I did to make this ostensibly fit for publication was add those last three lines at the end. That's how lazy and incomplete these next few chapters are gonna be. GEE, THAT SOUNDS JUST LIKE THE FIRST ONE :D

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	3. Best Girlfriends EVER

**Snoozles II:**

**Boomerang Boogaloo**

An _Avatar the Last Airbender_ atrocity

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

_Sometimes a single idea can lead into a grand, sweeping, epic tale. But other times, it's only good for a single crackish oneshot. And that's what THIS fic is for._

* * *

**Three:**

**Best Girlfriends EVER**

"Hey, there, hot stuff," came the playful jeer. "Hows about you come over here and gimme some sugar, eh, baby?"

Suki blushed, her pink cheeks for once NOT obscured by any sort of makeup or warpaint. (it was her day off, her warriors had insisted, she deserved the break)

"Really, Toph," she said, abashed, eyeing the no-longer-little earthbender (the girl was sixteen, now, and her burgeoning figure showed it). "Shouldn't you be back at your Metalbending Academy in Yu Dao?"

"Actually, I hear they're thinking of giving the place a new name," Toph replied, skillfully deflecting the question. "Something to reflect its whole whatsamawhoosit as a unique melting pot for all three nations, or something like that." She yawned. "It's a whole lot of boring, really. I don't know _how_ Twinkle Toes can stand it."

Suki shrugged.

"He's the Avatar," she said simply, as though that encapsulated the entirety of the issue. "It's kinda his thing, isn't it? Brokering peace between the _four_ nations—" and here she placed special emphasis on the word '_four_', knowing how sensitive Aang could get when people discounted the Air Nomads now that he wasn't the last one, any more. Technically. "—that's just what he _does_."

"Meh," Toph replied flippantly. "I still think he's nuts. And that goes for Sokka, too."

_"Hey!"_ shouted the Southern Water Tribe warrior from the kitchen of Suki's modest house, where he was busy preparing a pot of sturgeon-eel stew. Due in equal parts to his sister becoming a vegetarian, Toph not being allowed anywhere near the kitchen after the seaweed noodle incident, and Suki just not being a very good cook, Sokka had taken over preparing most meals during his stay on Kyoshi Island._ "Are you calling me a nut?!"_

"YEAH!" Toph gleefully yelled back at a volume several decibels higher than was even remotely necessary. "NOW GET THAT CUTE LITTLE TUSH OF YOURS BACK IN THAT KITCHEN AND MAKE ME A SAMMICH, SNOOZLES!"

There was no reply from Sokka, but the sound of clanking utensils once more resumed.

Toph smirked, flicking a wrist and making cracking noises with her mouth. "_Shw-TCHA! Shw-TCHAH!_"

Suki giggled at the blind bender's pantomime, silently agreeing with this assessment of their boyfriend, although with a caveat for anything that happened in the bedroom... or the living room... or the baths... or the kitchen... or the roof... or the forest... or...well, just about _anywhere_, really, depending on their mood.

The fan-wielding warrior blushed, but she was grinning in a decidedly wolfish fashion. Just thinking about the memory of her and Sokka's many, _many_ sexual escapades got Suki's engine revving. The thought of how his lips trailed hot, wet kisses all up and down her body, the memory of his calloused hands roughly, lovingly caressing her – these things got her hot and bothered, without fail.

Suki gave Toph a playful smirk. Feeling more in the mood now, on a whim she decided to acquiesce to the younger woman's original request.

She walked over to Toph, sultrily swaying her hips from side to side – though the girl could not _see_ it, per se, Suki knew that the young Bei Fong's tremor sense still allowed her to appreciate the way bodies moved. Bending over, Suki leaned in to plant a warm, passionate kiss on Toph's lips.

Suki could feel the girl's lips curve into a smirk as she kissed her on the mouth. Then she felt Toph's tongue slip into his mouth. Suki gladly reciprocated, pressing harder into the kiss. It was sweet, soft, tantalizing.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I'm not even gonna try and write an ending for this one. MOSTLY BECAUSE THIS IS A T-RATED FIC, THANKYOUVERYMUCH, AND THE ONLY PLACE IT COULD REALLY GO FROM HERE WOULD BE _LEMONS_

Shoot, I think this might have been the _very first thing_ I tried to type after getting back into the ATLA fandom, and thus this would be the extradiegetic chronological precedent to _Unexpected Aftermath_. And, _heck_, maybe this is even a possible glimpse of Tukka life post-UA? Who can say.

– — ❤


	4. Rebound

**Snoozles II:**

**Boomerang Boogaloo**

An _Avatar the Last Airbender_ atrocity

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

_Sometimes a single idea can lead into a grand, sweeping, epic tale. But other times, it's only good for a single crackish oneshot. And that's what THIS fic is for._

* * *

**Four:**

**Rebound**

It wasn't fair, Toph decided. It just wasn't fair.

Where did Suki get off, doing something like that to Sokka? After _everything_ he had done for her, all the _love_ he had given her.

It just wasn't _fair_.

_"Where did I go wrong?" _

Toph heard Sokka sob out these words, his voice muffled by the fabric of her blouse as he cried on her shoulder. The cloth was soaked with his tears, a visible, dark splotch of moisture that spread from her bicep to her breast.

She tightened her grip on him, pulling her arms tighter around him.

"You didn't do anything wrong," she assured him, uncharacteristically soft in tone. "You didn't do anything wrong."

She repeated this mantra to him, doing her best to calm him and allay his guilt. Her words were like a balm to his spirit, a soothing tincture for his broken heart.

It worked, somewhat. At the very least his crying slowed down to infrequent sniffs and hiccoughs.

"She left me, though, didn't she?" he groaned miserably, piteously, after a moment more of silence. "I wasn't good enough for her. I couldn't give her what she needed." Toph felt his shoulders begin to shake again. "I'm a _failure_."

"No, you _aren't_," Toph all but whispered. Her words were terse, the earthbender unused to such delicacy of speech. Yet it was clear that she meant them, and Sokka's present state of melancholy was the only thing that kept him from smiling at her words.

As it was, however, Sokka _was_ depressed, and in such a state of mind he simply _was not able_ to accept what Toph was saying.

"_She doesn't want me,_" he retorted, the words coming out of his mouth like a strangled croak. "After everything we've been through together, she _doesn't even want me._ How is that _not_ a failure?" he asked._  
_

"It's _Suki's_ failing," said Toph. "She has to be _blind_ not to see what she's thrown away. She's a fool, not to realize how wonderful you are," she told him, her words firm.

Sokka sniffed, and he shifted a little in Toph's embrace.

The scent of alcohol and unwashed winos was heavy in the air, the atmosphere dim and gloomy. They were in a bar, a dismal, rundown hole in the wall in the seediest part of Yu Dao. This was where Toph had found Sokka, after spending so many hours looking for him. He had run off so suddenly after reading that letter, and she'd barely been able to react before he was down the street and lost in the crowd.

Silently, Toph cursed Suki for doing this to Sokka. She didn't care how well-intentioned the woman had been in breaking off her relationship with Sokka, or how sensible and civil she had been in doing so. No matter how nicely it was put, Suki had still _broken up with Sokka_, after the two of them had spent so many_ years_ dating and courting and...

Well.

If Suki was willing to throw that all away, then Toph would try to make the girl take it back. And if Sokka needed her support, then she would give it to him.

No matter _what_ he needed. No matter _what_.

Because that was just what friends did. And if she and Sokka happened to become a little something _more _in the process? Well...

_Toph_ wouldn't complain. Not at all.

_Not one bit_

* * *

A/N: Another one that I just did a rushed, slipshod, half-assed ending for. Don't remember how long this one was gathering dust, but I'm sure it's been a while.

Also, this is almost completely unrelated, but if you like Sokka x Everyone and awful, shameless, WTF M-rated humor, then check out _Fruit of Thy Loincloth_, maybe? *review whore*_  
_

– — ❤


	5. Self-Fulfilling

**Snoozles II:**

**Boomerang Boogaloo**

An _Avatar the Last Airbender_ atrocity

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

_Sometimes a single idea can lead into a grand, sweeping, epic tale. But other times, it's only good for a single crackish oneshot. And that's what THIS fic is for._

* * *

**Five:**

**Self-Fulfilling**

* * *

_"Your future is full of struggle and anguish. Most of it, self-inflicted."_

– Aunt Wu, _The Fortuneteller_

* * *

Sokka was not a superstitious man. Not particularly. In fact, if one were to be entirely truthful, they would to say that it was honestly quite the opposite.

He _loathed_ superstition.

Sokka was a man of science, you see, a man of logic and reason. He believed in mathematical rigor and controlled experiments and tangible results. He disdained superstition in all its forms, derided it as anti-intellectual drivel and foolish nonsense.

Oh, sure, he conceded to existence of spirits and things like that, but that was different. He had seen spirits for himself, even been abducted by one – his brother-in-law was the _Avatar_, for Yue's sake. He had empirical evidence of their existence, and these days he didn't even bat an eye at the concept of crazy spirit magic.

But he was still not a superstitious man. No, Sokka did not put an ounce of stock in malarkey like fortunetelling or astrology or feng shui. No, that kind of thing was pure nonsense. He _refused_ to let himself be suckered by those fast-talking con-artists.

...But still, though...

At times like this, he couldn't help but wonder.

_He_ _could not help but wonder._

Sometimes it seemed like the Universe really did have it out for him.

* * *

A/N: And this isn't even really a proper oneshot so much as an opening tangent to a vague idea I had but never really went anywhere with.

GOSH HOW LAZY CAN I POSSIBLY GET

Also, for those who have been following _Unexpected Aftermath_, I do have something like a thousand words typed up for chapter twenty-seven (working title: undecided), so I just need to double or more likely triple that, do a bit of cursory proofreading, and it'll be good to go. So, _maybe_ today, but probably tomorrow or the day after. Also, this should be the last addition to this, for now.

So.

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	6. Avatar

**Snoozles II:**

**Boomerang Boogaloo**

An _Avatar the Last Airbender_ atrocity

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

_Sometimes a single idea can lead into a grand, sweeping, epic tale. But other times, it's only good for a single crackish oneshot. And that's what THIS fic is for._

* * *

**Seven:**

**Avatar**

In another lifetime, Aang never ran away from the Southern Air Temple. He never overheard the discussion between Gyatso and the other monks, never feared getting sent away from his friend and mentor.

Instead, he was sent away WITH Gyatso, and a dozen other monks and nuns (in the prime of their life) as escort and protection, to begin his waterbending training at the South Pole.

Three weeks before the arrival of the Century Comet.

When the Fire Nation attacked, Aang, Gyatso, and twelve other master airbenders were in relative safety in the capital settlement of the Southern Water Tribe. With the first stroke of the war, all but fourteen of the Air Nomads were wiped out or forced into hiding, for Fire Nation troops to hunt down and execute one by one.

Aang did not learn of this until a month after it had happened, two weeks after the other surviving Nomads had learned of the attack, and the beginning of the Great War. He was horrified to learn of such a thing, appalled that anyone could do such a thing.

He vowed, then and there, that he _would_ master the four elements and end the war. In that moment, in that lifetime, he came into the understanding of his duty as the Avatar.

But this alone was not enough. Mastering the other three elements, and the powers of the Avatar, took him decades. Thirty years, he spent in training to perfect his mastery of the elements, to become strong enough to bring an end to a war that seemed to drag on interminably.

By the time Avatar Aang came into his full potential, Fire Lord Sozin had long since died of old age, and his son, Azulon, carried on the ambition of global conquest – or civilization and enlightenment, as the Fire Nation called it – in his father's stead. The remaining Air Nomads numbered in mere dozens, yet still the Fire Nation hunted and harried them wherever they could, taking them and killing them at every possibility.

Aang refused to let this go on any longer.

But power alone was not enough to end a war. Not even the Avatar could decisively finish such a vast, terrible conflict without the knowledge and understanding of when and where and how to act. Without a strategic mind to carefully direct that power in precisely the right way, it was of little to no use.

And Aang simply did not have such a mind. He intervened wherever he could, never able to leave things be when people needed him. He was not able to harden his heart against the sorrow and torment of the defenseless, and in his desire to help people, his actions as often as not ended causing the conflict to drag on longer then it might have, and more people to die than needed to.

He was too kind, too caring. Too often he acted in the short term, thinking _'__I have to help these people!' _only for his intervention to make things worse, in the long run. He could not take the long view of things, could not bring himself to step back and choose his fights only carefully.

Avatar Aang never managed to bring an end to the war. Not within his lifetime.

Though it was not for lack of trying – indeed, the day he died, at ninety-seven years of age, he believed that he had finally brought an end to the war. For, after eighty-five years of fighting, he and the finest military minds of the day had led a combined force of Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom troops into the heart of the Fire Nation, to the very seat of power of Fire Lord Azulon, whom he struck down in single combat after the troops had cleared the way to the palace.

But it had been a trap. While the Fire Lord was slain, his sons remained, and their sons as well, and the Dragon of the West led forth his forces – which he had intentionally pulled back from the defense of the city – and swept back the invading army, personally slaying the weary, weakened Avatar with a bolt of lightning.

The tide was turned, and under the leadership of Fire Lord Iroh, Avatar's Bane, the emboldened Fire Nation armies swept forth once more and laid siege to the strongholds of the enemy nations.

The war continued.

The wheel turned.

* * *

In the Southern Water Tribe, Chief Hakoda smiled in pride as he beheld his wife holding their newborn son in her arms.

"He will be a great warrior, just like his father," said Kya proudly as she cradled the infant boy.

Hakoda smiled.

"'_Sokka_' is a worthy name for such a strong child," said he.

Kya smiled also.

"It is indeed."

* * *

A nine year old boy scowled indigently at his little sister.

"I'm a _warrior_," he insisted. "Like Dad."

He brandished a boomerang – the weapon of a Water Tribe brave.

His little sister scoffed.

"But you're a _waterbender_," she said. "You wouldn't _need_ to learn that kind of thing if you would just agree to study with me. Sifu Pakku says—"

"—I don't _care _what he says!" snapped the boy. "I'm gonna be a warrior, brave and strong, just like our Dad was before me!"

He spun around to leave.

"Sokka...!" his sister exclaimed exasperatedly, grabbing him by the shoulder. "How do you expect to be strong if you refuse to even use the gifts you were born with?"

"I was _born_ a warrior!" the boy refuted stubbornly. "And I'll die a warrior, too! Just like Dad!"

He then stormed off.

Katara fumed in irritation over her brother's stubbornness.

But Sokka was the Avatar. To master the elements would be his _destiny_. He would learn to waterbend. He would _master_ it.

Because he was the **Avatar**.

Even if he did not know it yet.

* * *

A/N: This is actually one of the first chapters I started working on, when I first decided that I wanted to create a sequel to the original, _awful_ Snoozles. Also, to contrast with the previous chapter, there is absolutely NOTHING sexual about this. NOTHING AT ALL. :P

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


End file.
